


No one wants to hear about your dreams

by mainstreamqueen



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainstreamqueen/pseuds/mainstreamqueen
Summary: Bill has a dream. Gabe has a dirty mind.





	No one wants to hear about your dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fickhuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickhuck/gifts).



> Drabble for fickhuck, who liked a previous piece of mine.

“I keep having this dream,” Bill said, as he leant against Gabe on the couch.  
  
“Is it about me? Is it a sex dream?” Gabe teased, sliding his hand up Bill’s thigh from his knee.  
  
Bill rolled his eyes and pushed Gabe’s hand back down to the bandana tied above his knee. “Yeah, I keep having a sex dream about you, which is why I waited until we were at your mum’s to bring it up.”  
  
“Well, you did wait until Mum went to make the coffee.”  
  
Bill sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket.  
  
“Come on, baby,” Gabe said, moving his hand from Bill’s knee to his shoulder. “Tell me.”  
  
Bill looked up from his phone to Gabe’s pouting lips and relented. “Okay, so in my dream, it’s New Year’s Eve and everyone’s counting down to midnight, but I always wake up before the crowd cheers ‘One’. What do you think it means?”  
  
Gabe smirked. “I want to say something Freudian about you never getting to come, but you never have that problem with me, so-”  
  
“You know what? I didn’t have a dream - I made it up. I never dream.” Bill pushed Gabe’s hand off his shoulder as he got up. “I’m going to help your mum with the coffees.”  
  
“Okay, can you bring me a cookie?”  
  
Bill didn’t even look behind him as he flipped Gabe off.


End file.
